


Sherstrade ficlet: vampire greg + blood

by Readingfanfics



Series: Vampirelock [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg is a vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Greg needs blood to recover, Sherlock offers but Greg refuses. Sherlock needs to know why.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



“Sherlock no. I'm not- Just no.”

 

“Stop being an idiot Lestrade. You need blood, I can clearly see it.”

 

“I am not feeding from you Sherlock.”

 

“I've been clean for 1,5 years now Lestrade, you won't-”

 

“That's not the reason Sherlock!”

 

“Then what is? You look miserable Lestrade. I don't understand why you just won't drink from me to get better. Surely I'm not that bad an option?”

 

Greg heard the light worry in Sherlock's voice, that hint of hesitation and he felt his heart break. Sure, it wasn't able to beat anymore but that didn't mean he couldn't feel anything. Sherlock was watching him with big, slightly sad eyes and Greg shook his head, winching as it made him feel even worse.

 

“It's not that either Sherlock. Feeding is, it's intense okay. It's personal and you shouldn't talk about it so lightly.”

 

“It's just food Lestrade.”

 

Now there was defiance in his voice and Greg rolled his eyes, sitting down on a nearby chair. Sherlock didn't understand, couldn't understand what it meant to feed off someone. Someone who was willing. The air was full with Sherlock's sent and it was getting harder to fight it, he smelled devine and Greg wanted to get closer. He always wanted to get closer to Sherlock.

 

“You don't understand Sherlock. It's not just about food or being fed. Feeding is intimate, it requires trust. Some even see it as a sexual act.”

 

And it was true, feedings between vampires and humans could be intense. Something about sharing blood made it all more alive, more meaningful. But Greg saw Sherlock didn't believe him, his eyeroll said it all, the way his mouth went into a line, the change of his body.

 

“Oh Lestrade, don't be melodramatic!”

 

Sherlock got up, weaving his hand in the air and that made the sent stronger. Greg gritted his teeth, grabbing the armrests of his chair as he tried not to get up and jump Sherlock right there and then.

 

“I'm not! Fine, some vampire just feed and leave, most of the time killing the person in the progress but this is different. You offering me something so part of you- Sherlock, I can't accept that.”

 

“So you'd rather be in pain then form some kind of personal bond with me?!”

 

And now the hurt in Sherlock's voice was very clear. Greg was up and standing in from of Sherlock before he'd even really thought about it, taking the man's hand and looking him in the eyes. Those, bright and sparkling eyes that watched him with hurt and rejection.

 

“I. Sherlock, I can't take this from you. I can't ask you to do this.”

 

He squeezed Sherlock's hand, again amazed at how warm it felt against his own skin. Sherlock actually did have cold hands in comparison to other people but for Greg it still felt like fire whenever he touched the man.

 

“You wouldn't be taking anything Lestrade, I'm offering it to you.” Sherlock whispered, eyes going down to watch the floor and Greg felt something deep inside him scream. He wanted to wrap Sherlock up, drag him to bed and never let him leave. He looked beautiful and innocent and it was hard to resist, to not give in.

 

“No. I can't. I'll just wait till-”

 

“Oh, for Christ sake!”

 

Sherlock got his hand out of Greg's, walking to the mantel piece and taking something off it.

 

“Sherlock, what are you? No stop! Dammit Sherlock! Why did you do that?!”

 

Greg moved to the back of the room in a flash, his back hitting the wall hard as Sherlock's scent filled the room up completely. It almost knocked Greg to the floor, it was so powerful and beautiful he growled, not longer able to keep his human face in place.

 

“Now you can feed from me. See? The blood's already there, you just have to-”

 

Sherlock moved forward, arm held out, not in the least bit concerned or disgusted with the red eyes that stared back at him.

 

“DAMMIT SHERLOCK! Aggrr, you smell incredible. No! Don't come closer, I can't. Fuck!”

 

Sherlock was right in front of him, little drops of blood on his arm where he'd cut himself. It glowed against the paleness of Sherlock's skin and Greg licked his lips, feeling his fangs as he kept watching those tiny red drops.

 

“Just drink the damn blood Lestrade! It won't kill you!”

 

“But it could kill you! You don't have any idea do you? I want to take you Sherlock, I want to feed from you so badly. You smell amazing, I can't. Oh god!”

 

He came forward, grabbing Sherlock and spinning him round, pinning him to the wall with his body. Greg felt light headed, resolve crumbling as he was just millimetres from Sherlock's skin, his blood. He heard Sherlock's heart beat, strong and fast. Faster then before and Greg looked up, watching Sherlock's face with concentration as Sherlock watched him.

 

“Greg.”

 

“Are you afraid of me now Sherlock?”

 

He'd always warned Sherlock. Even when they met Sherlock didn't seem afraid. Always seeking Greg out, wanting to ask question, wanting to spend time. It was strange but flattering, seeing the clear interest and curiosity in Sherlock's eyes. For the first time Greg didn't feel like a monster.

 

“I'm not a-afraid.” Sherlock whispered, swallowing as he looked down a second before meeting Greg's red gaze head on. Sherlock had never been a coward.

 

“I can feel your heart beat, I can smell something's different.”

 

“It's not fear.”

 

Sherlock's voice was louder but there was a hint of embarrassment in it and Greg couldn't figure out why. Of not fear then what?

 

“Oh no?”

 

“No. I. Greg, _please_ just-”

 

The way Sherlock said please made Greg growl, pushing himself closer to Sherlock and that's when he felt it against his leg. He moved again, just to be sure and Sherlock let out the tiniest of moans.

 

“You're turned on.”

 

It wasn't a question, Sherlock's cheeks going bright red gave Greg all the answer he needed. He let go of one of Sherlock's arms, stroking Sherlock's chest before resting it above Sherlock's heart. It was still beating fast but now Greg could clearly smell the arousal in Sherlock's scent. He couldn't help but move his lower body again, making Sherlock moan again, a little louder. He looked up, seeing the darkness in Sherlock's eyes.

 

“Greg, I'm sor-”

 

Sherlock looked away, cheeks burning and Greg felt a spark of desire go through him, desire and protectiveness as he saw the shame in Sherlock's face, his whole body. He slowly took Sherlock's injured arm, the blood already dried and licked it up with the tip of his tongue. He heard the intake of breath, heard the slip in Sherlock's heart beat and he looked up, not able to stop the smile on his face as he tasted Sherlock on his tongue. It was divine, just like the person it came from.

 

“Don't be sorry. _Never_ be sorry.”

 

It was more a growl then anything else. Sherlock opened his mouth to say something but then Greg moved forward, crashing their mouths together. Sherlock moaned, his tongue gently tracing around Greg's fangs and Greg growled again, arms wrapping around Sherlock and lifting him up. Sherlock wrapped his legs around, hands going into Greg's hair as they kissed with greed and need.

 

“Greg! Oh _Greg_!”

 

Sherlock's voice was like velvet, making Greg forget about everything except them here together and he kissed Sherlock again, hunger and lust laced through it.

 

“Want you. Need you. Sherlock!”

 

He couldn't talk, just kissing Sherlock senseless, hearing the breathlessness, smelling the effect he had on the man. He broke apart, Sherlock looking deshelved and out of focus. He looked gorgeous, lips all swollen and red, cheeks burning, curls a mess.

 

“Take me Greg. I'm yours, yours. _Please_.”

 

Sherlock leaned forward again, kissing Greg's mouth, tongue tracing his fangs again Greg's hands moved of their own accord. Stripping Sherlock off his shirt and tie, almost ripping it apart in his haste. He couldn't stop himself from smelling Sherlock's skin, growling as his nose picked up all the different layers. His fangs scrapped Sherlock's neck and Sherlock moaned, moving in his arms.

 

“Yes. Please, yes.”

 

Greg moved, pushing Sherlock onto the sofa and covering him with his body. He saw goosebumps on Sherlock's arms and couldn't stop looking at it, hands trailing up and down Sherlock's arms.

 

“Greg.”

 

He looked up, seeing the desire in Sherlock's eyes, seeing his own reflection in them and for a second he faltered.

 

“Don't. Don't hide from me Greg. I know what you look like and I want you just the same.”

 

Sherlock came up, placing a gentle kiss on Greg's lips as he dragged him down.

 

“I'll never be disgusted with you.” Sherlock whispered and Greg smiled, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again, still seeing the same want and desire in Sherlock's eyes.

 

“You're sure?”

 

Sherlock nodded, showing Greg his arm that had stopped bleeding before taking Greg's face in his hands.

 

“I'll always be sure. I'm yours Greg, always yours.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> More Vampire Greg, I'm not sorry, I just love him as a vampire. Sherlock does too...
> 
> \-----------------------------------  
> Gifting this to you MidgardianNerd cause you like Vampire Greg as much as I do.


End file.
